pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Blueberry Blaster
Harsh Reality= Blueberry Blaster is a plant that appears in the games Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders and Plants vs. Zombies: Harsh Reality. In Plants vs. Zombies: Harsh Reality it is unlocked after completing Day ?? of ??, and quickly lobs weak blueberries that do splash damage. Origins Blueberry Blaster is based on the blueberry, a plant from the Cyanococcus section of Vaccinium. It is also based on the sci-fi term "blaster," used to refer to rayguns or other ranged weapons. Overview: While Blueberry Blaster's damage seems quite weak at first, it is actually a very strong crowd-control Plant. Its fast attack speed along with its small splash damage allows it to quickly weaken tiles of Zombies, allowing your stronger Plants to take them out. Plant Food: When Blueberry Blaster uses a Plant Food, Blueberry Blaster will jump up into the air and shoot a giant blueberry into the air. This will come down onto the center tile of its lane and explode, dealing 5nds of damage to all Zombies on screen. Almanac Entry Lobs weak blueberries at Zombies which do splash damage.|description = Secretly scared of Zombies, although he'll never admit it.|icon = Blueberry Blaster Tile|type = png}} Strategies: Because of Blueberry Blaster's quick recharge, cheap cost, and splash damage, Blueberry Blaster is a great early-game plant. Try to use it along with heavier attackers, to take advantage of the weakened Zombies from the splash damage. Genetic Levels help make Blueberry Blaster stronger by itself, but it still should not be used for standalone offense. Trivia *Its sprite uses assets completely from Electric Blueberry. *It is my first Plant to be in two different games. Gallery Blueberry Blaster Tile.png|Blueberry Blaster on the lawn. Blueberry Blaster.png|Blueberry Blaster on a transparent background. Blueberry Blaster Seed.png|Blueberry Blaster's Seed Packet |-|Suburbia Defenders= Blueberry Blaster is a plant that appears in the games Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders and Plants vs. Zombies: Harsh Reality. In Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders it is unlocked after completing Day ?? of ??, and quickly lobs weak blueberries that do splash damage. Origins Blueberry Blaster is based on the blueberry, a plant from the Cyanococcus section of Vaccinium. It is also based on the sci-fi term "blaster," used to refer to rayguns or other ranged weapons. Overview: While Blueberry Blaster's damage seems quite weak at first, it is actually a very strong crowd-control Plant. Its fast attack speed along with its small splash damage allows it to quickly weaken tiles of Zombies, allowing your stronger Plants to take them out. Plant Food: Plant Food 1: When option 1 is chosen and Blueberry Blaster uses a Plant Food, Blueberry Blaster will jump up into the air and shoot a giant blueberry into the air, This will come down onto the center tile of its lane and explode, dealing 5nds of damage to all Zombies on screen. This is a very good crowd control option if there are bunches of Zombies scattered across the lawn, but will usually be outclassed by Optin 2 if there are lots of grouped Zombies. Plant Food 2: When option 2 is chosen and Blueberry Blaster uses a Plant Food, Blueberry Blaster will shoot a barrage 75 blueberries at random Zombies. This is a good option if there are a large amount grouped Zombies on the lawn, to take advantage of the splash damage, but it may be better to use option 1 depending on the situation. Genetic Levels 'Almanac Entry' Lobs weak blueberries at Zombies which do splash damage.|description = Secretly scared of Zombies, although he'll never admit it.|icon = Blueberry Blaster Tile|type = png}} Strategies: Because of Blueberry Blaster's quick recharge, cheap cost, and splash damage, Blueberry Blaster is a great early-game plant. Try to use it along with heavier attackers, to take advantage of the weakened Zombies from the splash damage. Genetic Levels help make Blueberry Blaster stronger by itself, but it still should not be used for standalone offense. Trivia *Its sprite uses assets completely from Electric Blueberry. *It is my first Plant to be in two different games. Gallery Blueberry Blaster Tile.png|Blueberry Blaster on the lawn. Blueberry Blaster.png|Blueberry Blaster on a transparent background. Blueberry Blaster Seed.png|Blueberry Blaster's Seed Packet Category:HR 2019 Category:Berries Category:Lobbed-Shot Plants